


【英A】痛苦

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 亚斯兰 [2]
Category: Banana Fish, Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: E和我每天都见面，在冬天临近春天的时候，出云下了很大的雪，把庭院前的花坛淹没了。E说那像是烟灰一样，我碰了碰他，对他说更像是冰激凌吧。他却越想越远，直到春天，新年刚过，我们一起去神社参拜回来，他哭了起来。《而就穿墙去》的后续。
Relationships: Ash lynx - Relationship, Okumura Eiji/Ash Lynx, 亚修 - Relationship, 英A - Relationship
Series: 亚斯兰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135613
Kudos: 3





	【英A】痛苦

E和我每天都见面，在冬天临近春天的时候，出云下了很大的雪，把庭院前的花坛淹没了。E说那像是烟灰一样，我碰了碰他，对他说更像是冰激凌吧。他却越想越远，直到春天，新年刚过，我们一起去神社参拜回来，他哭了起来。

也许是长大的缘故，我对生活的感知下降了，在麻木的大学生活中，选择打工而忙碌的美子的身影变得非常倾斜，连同声音一起，都变得陡峭了。我一路飙升的身高不但没有给我带来愉悦，甚至多了很多不合时宜的目光，连祈愿留在本地的愿望，也被正哥残忍打破。

正哥比起前些年更年长，我斟酌很久，还是选择这个奇怪的词。他那乱蓬蓬的长发，还长出了萎靡的白色，我走过去揪掉，他就开始嗷嗷大叫，好像我碰一下胳膊就马上掉下。在他两天没合眼的脸上，青色的胡渣僵的发紫，变成一排一排的针叶林，生生扒着每个路过的人。他说和编辑求情了，却等来一个无法延期的警告。他很害怕，我想，却把门关上了。

在我很少的交流中，正哥是最贴近我的，但随着暑假结束，开学将近，我搬进了宿舍，开始了半死不活的学习生涯。那些课本不见得比高中更复杂，却是麻烦的。我身边没有称呼我名字的人，只有宿舍很暗很暗的灯光，与窗户那边的霓虹灯交击，颇有相互拉扯的架势。但在周日晚间，一切都变得有些不同，我摘掉眼镜，看到有人坐在窗边，头发很金。我揉了揉眼睛，嘴巴却先说出了初次见面，他愣了一下，似乎示意我把眼镜戴上。我不想这么做，我明白极了，那些记忆，连同一些想象的空间，都从我的脑子里化成浆果，自由落地，变成有色的雨水。

那个拥有金色头发的男孩，我长得比他高一些，就算是在阳光下，被照的刺眼，我也会觉得他的发顶十分蓬松，十分苍白。他的脸我也记得很清楚，五官非常标志，说是精致也不为过，但我最喜欢他的绿色眼睛。在我遇见他的时候，他似乎已经被疾病折磨，变得瘦弱。那样高大的身躯里，藏有一个蜷曲的灵魂，我想那是白色的，像路边的野花一样，他的心脏或许也是冻僵的他们，亦或是被踩过的、肮脏的碎片。可惜周围没有任何花瓣将它淹没，他那么醒目，又不想足够清醒。我每天看他喝一些酒，正好在醉与不醉的当口，清醒时在醉，不清醒，又变得清醒，他越喝越清醒，清醒起来就拉着我去街上买冰激凌，我叫住他，说这可是冬天，他那双眼睛，又因为喝醉而变得茫然了。

他那双亮的可怕的眼睛里，我看不到任何街景，也找不到酒瓶，他对我说，又笑了一下，看上去傻兮兮的，我说，怎么了，亚修，他说没什么，突然想到了高兴的事情。后来他轻轻的告诉我，夏天就要来了。

在入学两个月后，我收到了美子哥哥来自美国的邮件，说祝福我前往东京。我和他说了几句，无非是东京楼和人都很多，空气也不见得有出云好，他发了很多表情，说出云的空气是什么味道的，我说是松子的味道，还有节子阿姨做的大米的味道，美子哥哥说好久没吃到了，我说美国没有吗，他说曼哈顿讨厌粥，我问他，那么纳豆呢，他很快看到了，但并没有再说什么。等到了第二个星期三，他又突然发了很多自己做的日式早餐，我不敢朝他再提，却又想踩他的底线来满足自己。但我恶毒的话终究没有发出去，就看着消息又跳出来新的。美子哥哥说大概喜欢吧，已经过去太久了。

日子过去太久了，久到出云神社前新修了上山的路，庙会也变得热闹了，每逢过节香火不断，平日里也有很多人结伴而来，留下运动鞋或者木屐的响声。我在春假没有回家，又等了几个月，过了夏天，又到了圣诞节，我才从书里走出来。我深刻认为自己是在逃避，逃避错误，逃避失败，逃避结局，逃避一切。如果一件事情永远做不完，那就不会再遇见新的东西了，我拉着旅行箱站在火车站前，正哥留着脏兮兮的长发来接我，我说你长得真像你故事里的主角，他喔了一声，一把搭住我的肩，一股空气清新剂味。

我怀疑自己有一些疾病，或者有一些无法形容的癖好，比如练习背诵的时候，中途卡磕会不断从头再来，导致之后一想到开头几个字生理性干呕。再或者我喜欢一直保持一种状态，很难进入下一个阶段，从家到学校的这段时间，让我深受其害，我日思夜想家里的床，街边的大阪烧店和冰激凌。我没有把棒球棒带去，并信誓旦旦以为自己可以就此脱敏。我做到了，为了眼前的事情，我放弃了我喜欢的事情，导致我在家里摸到我的棒球棒时，我却觉得它如此陌生，就像一个门柱子一样，碍事碍眼碍精神。

在我到家的第二天，奥村家邀请我去做客，我带了一些东京特产，给美子带了裙子和发饰，节子阿姨夸我心细，美子却朝我翻了个白眼。她剪了一头短发，个子却没有再长了，又烫了很翘的睫毛，涂了口红，不过技术不太好，周围参差不齐的。我说她手笨，她气的想把碗扣到我的头上。但美子哥哥来了，他留了一头长发，黑色的，非常柔和，整个人在灯光下，像糯米滋一样，必须贴着薄薄的纸。我听说他在美国成为了有名的独立摄影师，办过很多个人展。正哥带着酒来的时候，美子哥哥还在笑，他的笑客气极了，对我又不见得很陌生。那是秘密，我想，只有这样，人和人之间才会链接起来。但我盯着他的脸，看他的额头，却希望透视到脑子，见到神经上的波动是否会像风铃一样。

晚上到了，出云下了雨，街边出现了白色的雾，我说那里像云，美子哥哥说什么都没看到。他一脸茫然，又笑得还不错，正哥和他打招呼，却也不愿和他谈心。我们都明白，刺之所以会卡在鱼的身上，是因为它的贪心，它的失去和它的与生俱来。我说你要是不想喝酒就喝可乐吧，橙汁也行。美子哥哥酒量很好，但他同意了我的想法，并说自己不想醉。醉了可以看到很多东西，会想象很多有的没的。他说，又睁大眼睛想要看到什么。我说，在我宿舍的窗台上，我看到他了，但我也不排除我睡懵了的事实。美子哥哥却垂下眼睛，他再也不愿意再看一眼天空了，甚至眺望也不愿意，因为那里太远了，只要走过去，就会想到更久，可是，但是，我们都明白，总有人没有之后。

你想不起来了吗？美子哥哥问。你想不起来了吗？警察说。我说是的，我一点也记不起来，只记得那是一个还算晴朗的天，很多人会在沙滩上游玩，也有一些人会吃熟透的草莓，感染一些东西。这本是一件有趣的事情，我可以想到，当然也可以凭借自己先天的直觉，去明白他会做些什么。美子哥哥说，他喜欢去图书馆读书，也很喜欢看好多东西，我问他，那是什么呢，美子哥哥看着白布说不知道，我好像一直不太了解他。我看着他，他看着我，我们都没有表情，后来他说，对不起。

我记起来了，我回答道，我当时和他在这里吃冰激凌，他还会堆雪人，但是现在。我低头看了看地面，摊了摊手。美子哥哥哈哈大笑，他说的确是，他什么都会做，我说的确是，他连情感都处理的很好。我又想起来一个晚上，听他有些闷的声音，关上推拉门，也被听的十分清楚。我靠着门，又趴在几叠的房间里，用力听地面传来的声响。我叫亚修，他的声音变得沙哑了，又变低了，他起伏着，进入不受控制的节奏中。我见过他的眼神，见过他的眼睛，见过他的睫毛和他下颚上的汗珠。我看着正哥抓着他的头发，他们在亲吻，他又深情又模糊，尽力用顶峰逃避着，却摇摆不定，仰着脖子涣散着。

他在朝我求救，我把手伸到了裤子里。我觉得羞耻，又觉得兴奋幸福。世界上没有一个人可以拒绝亚修·林克斯的费洛蒙，他一定经受过训练。我登录网址看，去一些隐秘的渠道购买，但这都无法叫我得到满足。亚修·林克斯频繁出现在我的睡梦中，醒过来，我还能闻到刺鼻的气味。也许我把亚修·林克斯杀死了，我想，但我觉得，我杀不死他。就算是我在梦里把他掐住脖子，也不忍心见他断气。他有一种特殊的魔力，让人对他施以暴力，但是我们爱他，我想，我不爱他，我怎么可以喜欢上他。后来我问正哥，你喜欢他吗，正哥说不，我想拥有他，我被他吸引了。我问他，你觉得你会因此完蛋吗，正哥说我不会，但是我会记住，他当时还是笑嘻嘻的，说这是一个绝妙的晚上。

我考虑在书店打工，我的生活费虽然不少，却暂时无法支撑我完成愿望。正哥打趣我说要不要当我的助手，一天200日元，我毫不犹豫的拒绝了他。等过了一阵子，美子哥哥给我发邮件说可以聘用我当助手，我在白吃白喝与蹭书之间权衡了一下，决定和美子哥哥一起长些见识。美子说也想来，却被拒绝了，她在我离开的时候，把池塘里的青蛙塞到我的兜帽里以示威胁，我被吓了一跳，美子哥哥却开心的不得了，一个人在旁边蜷着身子，捂着嘴笑。我愣住了，我看着他，他笑的不行，我跟着他笑，笑够了，我们互相看了一眼，我把青蛙放回池子，说了眼睛不舒服这件事情。

我的眼睛出现毛病是在上个冬天的事情了，我喜欢熬夜看一些没什么用的东西，经常睡趴在桌子上。没有室友阻止我，却轮流给我盖了衣服，有一段时间，我靠身上衣服的颜色寻找乐趣。和美子哥哥工作了一段日子后，我看着他每天一套的衣服，不知怎么又想起来宿舍里那几个臭脸的家伙。美子哥哥的新主题叫某，一个不知道是什么，那什么的怎么东西。他说这样会引发思考，我说这会叫我想太多，美子哥哥说这个世界上有太多想太多的人，比如说。他说到这就不吭声了，模样像晚间的树影，只得小心翼翼的看个轮廓。之后几天我陪他上山取景，坐在草地上吃饭团，美子哥哥不喜欢去拍海滩，我问他，美国也有这样的海吗，美子哥哥说曼哈顿没有，但曼哈顿有更大的海。我问他，那是多大的海，他说是岛一样的海，我从夹缝中看到的。他冲着地下拍了一张说我们其实是生活在海底的人。

亚修曾经在海边穿着一件外套看日出，我说，我还记得，我认为他的头发可以变色。美子哥哥说是在这里吗，我说是吧，不过那段路已经被封起来了。我本以为自己会从他身上闻到液体味，却只有一股雨味，太阳从眼前升起来了，把海水照了个遍，它以一种高傲的姿态，俯看着世界，却有一颗悲伤的心。亚修说，太阳怜悯大地，大地却不一定瞧得起它，我问他为什么，他抱着膝，抬头看着，见阳光一点一点的出现，又匆匆的略过他，覆盖了其他地方。他说，太快了。

他被晒过的地方泛起了粉色，他的背上湿透了，我却觉得肌肤坎坷。我问他痒吗，他伸出手摸了一下，又开始扣自己的手臂，留下很多鼓起的划痕。我甚至觉得这些痕迹和雪下后，雨过的那些都不一样，类似于车轮碾压过的小溪，就算是暂时扭曲，也会很快恢复原样。那样的小溪，是我见到的小溪，亚修说，我在一些地方流动，被人阻止，他们走了，我还是那样，所以他们才会继续回来。

第一场拍摄结束后，我们在温泉旅馆住下了，美子哥哥说很多美国人喜欢这种环境，会让他们忘记嘈杂的滑板，我说没准他们就是喜欢那样呢，美子哥哥笑了一下说他们就是戒不掉，本性驱使。我说大概是缺失，人总会疯狂的寻找自己弄丢的东西。美子哥哥工作起来十分颓靡，喝很多咖啡，也懒得做早餐，却成天换衣服，生怕有一个待得久了，把自己染上颜色。再后来，我便不再叫美子哥哥这个称呼了，用E来代替，美子哥哥问我为什么，我说这样看起来比较酷，他想了想说的确是，又方便又好记。但我没告诉他的是，我强行扯入的关系在此崩塌，我不想再靠联系来维持，甚至不愿将他变成别人附庸。

这非常重要。亚修说，我的名字和我的姓氏联系着我的个人，当时是，现在也是，你看到这个会想起我，可是我不会是那个我。他说，虽然是别人给予的，但是还要说声感谢，如果我不想感谢，我会拥有一个全新的名字。他说，又把下巴放到膝盖上。我突然觉得风吹得冷飕飕的，却很清爽，就像光脚踩在被水侵透的沙子上。亚修·林克斯以他狡黠的姿态，成功化身为一个化身，让我不得不去捕捉他的身影。他强有力的四肢，终究被他瘦弱的手指所禁锢。我看着亚修向前，又向前，穿着帆布鞋走到海水里，又把鞋子踢掉，躺在海岸上。我吓得赶快跑过去，想把他拉起来，我怀疑他的耳朵里灌入了水，头发湿透，衣服和脸颊都变得脏兮兮的。但他很开心。

我觉得他开心，他很少开心，他却快活起来了。他坐起来，又扑向更远更深的地方，我之前还叫他，后来就不吭声了，看海水漫过他的小腿，大腿，知道搂住他的脖子。我叫他，亚修、亚修·林克斯，他不理我。他不喜欢这个名字，我想，他不喜欢圣塔克拉拉，不喜欢那个金发男孩，不喜欢任何代称。但怎么才能磨灭自己存在的痕迹呢，我问他，他叼起一根湿透的烟，说想见母亲。

E抽了一支烟，我觉得很呛，说正哥最近在尝试戒烟，他吐了一口烟圈又像是要再吸进去一样，把头绳拆下来又重新捆好了。我问他，这个展览会持续到什么时候，他说，今年夏天，我会很喜欢这个季节的。他马上就要说服自己了，我想，我说这是我生命中最后的夏天，他惊恐的看了我一眼，我哈哈大笑，说骗你的。

但E很害怕，他看着我，我看着我眼中的轮廓，又见他在白色的雾里又暗又明。晚上，我见到灯光，火从里面越出，我先去感受温度，又觉不对，希望能更灼热一些。会很热，亚修说，我想碰到就会碎掉，我知道，我会化掉，可是我不想回头。我说，后面是凉爽的，亚修说我不想，他笑了一下，又不笑了，他很会这样的姿态，但这个时候，他不想做出任何表情。他又走了起来，每走一步，身体就裂掉一点，后来只剩下完整的影子。我问亚修，你喜欢不流下的水吗，他说我会留下的，但是，如果你在任何地方都可以见到我，那么，他停顿了，那我的确没有流着。

E选好了照片，我们会在纽约举办展览，这将是我第一次出国旅行，美子和节子阿姨会在五天后到，正哥以截稿日为由拒绝了这次活动。展览当天，天气非常好，我没有找到E，只得在展子里到处乱转。E镜头中的美国，更像是随手出现的，如果是想表达出无意识，那无疑，他做的非常成功，来参观的人都为这位算是年轻的摄影师折服。在招待完节子和美子后，参展的人数也固定到某个数字。安静多了，姓辛的中国人说道，我说是，眼睛却一直在找E。他为人十分爽朗，身上还有股油炸食品的气味，我接过他的汉堡，耐心等待。大概是一个小时，或者两个、三个小时。这是展览的最后一天，新房间被悄悄开放，本应很少人知道，但不乏有早期博客关注者的坚持，叫这份热情有了发泄的余地。晚上十一点，E开放了房间，十一点半，E还穿着开展日穿着的那件衣服，十一点五十五分，我和辛一起进入了房间。

这本是展厅最前的位置，由于E的坚持，才特地开放后门，如今走过来，一路要绕过很多照片。从日本，到纽约，到日本，到纽约，再到纽约，纽约，纽约。这是这个展览最后一张照片了，也是最大的一张，几乎占满了整个墙。在我略微模糊的视野中，亚修·林克斯坐在窗台上，垂着脑袋像是睡着了。也许他在笑，也许他十分满足。辛说，这就是亚修，一个非常美丽的人。

后来观众离开了，美子和节子也离开了，辛离开了，E和我也要离开了。但亚修还是一动不动。他还是坐在那里，低着头，屈着一条腿，把手抵在膝盖上，闭上眼睛。阳光把他的头发照得发白，现在这面墙、这个展厅、这座城市都属于他了。他独自一人占据着，我想他明白，E说，或许他已经死了。


End file.
